With You
by Black Pichu
Summary: "This year was a great year. And... I'm so glad I got to spend it with you, Nate." (Nate/Yancy)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Pokemon franchise and never will. This is a story I wrote just for fun because I'm a fan of Pokemon.**

**A/N: So, this is a story I wrote to celebrate New Year's! Honestly, I really procrastinated on this, and I just finished writing it before I posted it. I proofread it a couple times before posting, of course, but still, the writing may still be a little rough. If you see anything that could be better in this story, please let me know!**

* * *

**With You**

"Nate..." Yancy began with an awkward giggle, looking curiously at her male friend sitting across from her. "Aren't there any other rides you want to go on...?"

Nate shook his head, glancing out the window as their Ferris wheel car ascended slowly into the air. "Um... no, not really. Why? Do you not like the Ferris wheel?"

"N-no, I like it," she defended with another giggle. "But... this is the seventh time in a row that we've ridden it..."

Not expecting her statement, Nate's face flushed. Once again, he peered out the window; the buildings of Nimbasa City gradually came into view, their numerous bright lights illuminating the night. "Er... well, I just... I know you like the view of the city, that's all."

Yancy nodded, a fond smile spreading across her face as she gazed out at the beautiful city. "You're right. I could never get tired of this view!"

Nate's body relaxed as he managed a small smile. _Nice save,_ he told himself. _But actually... I just want the timing to be perfect._ He looked down at his Crosstransceiver; the digital clock read that it was five minutes until midnight, with the date beside it: December thirty-first. His heart began to hammer in his chest as anxiety filled him._ Come on, Nate. You have to tell her._

Yancy sighed, catching his attention again. As she admired the view, her blue eyes glimmered with sadness. She placed a gentle hand against the cold glass. "I wish I didn't have to leave tomorrow. I'll miss everything about Unova..."

A slight pain stabbed at Nate's heart. "Oh... right. You're leaving for the Johto region tomorrow..."

A world-famous idol, Yancy had spent nearly the entire year in Unova for business. During that time, when she didn't have to work, she would hang out with Nate and Rosa, his twin sister. The three became close friends, and Nate also grew to like her as more than that over time. But the week before, Yancy received a call from her manager, informing her that once the new year began, she had to leave for Johto. While Nate knew all along that Yancy couldn't have stayed in Unova forever due to her work, this news still saddened him.

However, the news also motivated him to finally tell her about his feelings for her.

He checked his Crosstransceiver again. _11:57._

He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing..._

Very carefully, Nate moved across the car and sat beside Yancy; still distracted by the view of the city, she didn't acknowledge his change of position. "Yancy," he said.

"Yeah?" She whirled around, facing Nate's original place across the car. Flinching when she realized that he was now beside her, she turned to him, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

He swallowed. "T-there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked, curiosity in her blue eyes.

For a moment, he stared in awe at her appearance: The varying colored lights of the city illuminated through the window behind her, and the way they reflected off of her sleek pink hair, her pale skin, and in her eyes was breathtaking. He always did think of her as an angel, but the lights surrounding her at that moment made her appear more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

He quickly snapped himself out of the daze, remembering that his time was limited.

"Yancy..." Nate's hand crept across the leather seat, just an inch away from where hers sat before freezing in hesitation. His blue eyes met hers. "You made this a great year for me. I'm really glad that your job made you stay here in Unova, because if it didn't, I wouldn't have become such great friends with you."

Yancy's face grew redder as he spoke; she smiled.

"But..." he continued, his face beginning to flush as well. "...somewhere along the line, I began to like you as _more_ than a friend. As I spent more time with you, I grew to love everything about you: Your kind-hearted personality, the way your eyes light up when you smile, the sound of your laugh whenever I tell a joke_—_no matter how stupid or lame it is. I loved getting to be with you this year, and..." His voice began to waver on the last word. Clearing his throat, he averted his gaze downward at the seat. Heart pounding, he finally joined their hands together, interlocking his fingers with hers as he met her wide eyes once again. "And... I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow."

"Nate..." Though tears brimmed in the corners of Yancy's bright blue eyes, a warm smile was spread across her face. She used her free hand to wipe away the tears. "That is so sweet. I-I don't know what to say..."

Grinning, Nate gently placed his hand on her flushed cheek, brushing against her soft skin. Peeking past her, he caught a glimpse of a clock tower in the distance. The short hand on the clock face was directed toward the Roman numeral for twelve, with the long hand just one nudge away from overlapping it. The crowd from the celebration in the city square shouted as they counted down the seconds.

_10. 9. 8._

"Yancy," Nate said, looking back into her bright eyes.

"Yeah?"

_7. 6. 5._

"You want to know why I had us ride the Ferris wheel so many times tonight?"

Yancy smiled. "Why?"

_4. 3. 2._

The Ferris wheel car reached the peak of its ascension. The view of Nimbasa City was perfect.

He beamed, beginning to lean closer to her. His eyelids fluttered shut. "So I could do this..."

_1._

Their lips met as fireworks were sent bursting into the clear night sky, explosions of varying colors contrasting against the dark expanse. Yancy giggled gleefully into the kiss, closing her eyes and slipping her free hand onto his shoulder.

The crowd erupted into a chorus of shouting and cheering, "Happy New Year!"

Nate slowly pulled away, opening his eyes to meet hers. "Happy New Year, Yancy."

Yancy smiled, planting a soft peck on his lips. "Thank you, Nate. This year was a great year. And... I'm so glad I got to spend it with you, Nate."

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N: I know, this story is pretty cheesy, but I like cheesy stuff. XD**

**Please leave a review to tell me your thoughts! Have a happy new year!**

**~Hayley**

**Note: Please refer to the notice on my profile before reviewing.**


End file.
